The present invention relates to a rolling machine particularly for producing croissants.
It is known that croissants are obtained by rolling a triangle of dough, possibly filled with jam, meat paste, almond paste, chocolate etc. which is subsequently cooked.
The triangles of dough are currently rolled by using rolling machines essentially constituted by a large-diameter rotating cylinder, possibly coupled with a calibration roller, which is fed upstream with triangles of dough and co-operates downstream with a lower rolling belt and with an upper rolling belt, forming a seat in which the croissant is formed.
The lower rolling belt is stretched between a motorized roller and a return rod the axis whereof is parallel and adjacent to that of said rotating cylinder; said return rod has, on the side towards said cylinder, an inclined longitudinal planar portion adapted to facilitate the folding of the edge of the incoming trle of dough and therefore its subsequent rolling.
During the forming step the croissant naturally increases in volume, and after moving over and beyond the planar region it is moved by the belt and removed from the machine.
Such a machine, however, is exclusively suitable for producing croissants with no filling, as syringes or other similar devices must be used for filling the croissants.